Was Not Jealous
by The Square
Summary: TenTen is sick and tired of Neji's denial. Her new fool proof plan just HAS to work. With a little help from a friend, will she be able to pull it off? NejixTen Threeshot R&R [Completed]
1. The Plan: Phase One

**Was Not Jealous**

_**A/N: YAY! First one-shot! Reviews would be looooooooooooooooooooooooved! Also, if you guys want this continued, just let me know.**_

Sakura smiled at Neji, she was actually having a good time on their date. He ate his ramen carefully, but one noodle was hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He awkwardly tried to slurp it up. The noodle wiggled and quickly snapped into his mouth. Sakura burst out laughing at this. Neji managed to give her a half-smile, a very awkward, creepy, half-smile. Fortunately, Sakura hadn't noticed. Why was he doing this again? Because TenTen had gone out with the Uchiha. Right.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" asked TenTen cheerfully.

"Well we're actually on a da-" started Sakura

"Um . . . could I borrow Neji-kun? Gai-sensei wants to brief us for a mission."

TenTen said quickly, cutting off the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura nodded and TenTen proceeded to grab Neji's arm and pull him away from the ramen stand.

When they reached the training ground, Gai-sensei was no where to be found. Neji scowled, turning towards TenTen, "What exactly is going on?"

"What were you doing with Sakura-chan?"

"I was on a date."  
"With her?"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Is this by any chance about Sasuke?"

"No, of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"'Cuz you know we were just shopping for a katana."

"Then why did he buy you lunch?"

"You were spying?"

"No. . .Yes. I went by your flat to see if you wanted to spar but you were out so I decided to look for you and I saw you with the Uchiha and watched."

"Why?"

"To make sure he didn't pull anything funny."

TenTen was staring at him now, head cocked to the side out of obvious confusion, "He needed help finding a good katana! I am the weapons mistress you know! He bought be lunch as a thank you and if he did pull something 'funny' I would've been able to handle it myself!"

Neji was taken a back by her sudden outburst, TenTen was never so vocal with her anger, he resigned himself to carefully examining his sandals.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" she accused, hands set on hips.

"What?!"

"You were jealous that, well you thought that, I was on a date with the other prodigy!"

"I can't believe you would suggest such a thing TenTen."

"If you weren't jealous, then why were you on a date with Sakura?"

"I happen to be attracted to giggly girls and find the color pink lovely"

"Neji Hyuuga that is a blatant lie!"

"I've known you for years and you're favorite color is white and you prefer the more mellow, skilled kunoichi." (A/N: think pre-time skip sakura. . .not meant as a bashing)

"I was not jealous TenTen."

"Sure."

"I wasn't."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go back to your 'dream girl' and I'll go find Sasuke. Maybe he'll train with me. . ."

"TenTen, we always spar. Fate decided that we should be sparring partners."

"That may be. Unfortunately, I don't feel like listening to fate today, besides, I think Sasuke might actually be better than you."

"You take that back."

"Neji, you're a genius and I'll always train with you. Just admit you were jealous and I won't go spar with Sasuke."

"I wasn't jealous, but maybe you were when you saw me with Sakura-chan."

TenTen paled, "I wasn't j-jealous."

"I'm sure, just like I wasn't jealous when I saw you with the Uchiha."

"Was that a confession?"

"No."

"Then you don't think I was jealous."

"I do."

"Fine, so do I."

"Great."

TenTen sighed and silence filled the air as they both glared at each other angrily, both knowing the other was lying. "Neji, this could last all day."

"Hn."

"Forget it."

". . ."

"Neji Hyuuga, I might have been a little jealous when I saw you with Sakura and her laugh made you smile."

". . ."

"Well?"

"Huff . . . Fine, I was angry and jealous when I saw you with the Uchiha and he made you laugh so hard that water came out your nose."

"You saw that?!" TenTen was horrified.

"Yes."

TenTen hung her head, "That's so embarrassing."

"It was cute." Did he just say cute? What was wrong with him? Neji Hyuuga never anything was cute!

"Well, I guess I won't spar with Sasuke."

"I guess you won't."

"Hey Neji, why exactly were you jealous?"

"No reason in particular, maybe I'm just over-protective of my team."

"Like you're over-protective of Lee?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, "Yes, like I'm protective of Lee . . . Are you ready to spar?"

"Yes, I suppose so." a grin on the kunoichi's face. He hadn't said anything directly, but it was close enough. She would have to remember to thank Sasuke later. . .


	2. The Plan: Phase Two

**Was Not Jealous**

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Well, due to popular demand, here is chapter two! Thanks to everyone who left a review and to those who just read. WAAAH so much review love! Tee hee! I think this will be a three-part series . . . so only one chapter left.**_

"So how did the plan go?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly what we were aiming for . . . but it was pretty close."

"So what's the next step?"

"Well, we still have to work on your target practice. That is what I'd promised we'd do."

"No worries TenTen, we've got time and besides, we still have to get you your guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah." said Sasuke as he began to walk away.

"Thanks a bunch Sasuke!"

"No problem." he called over his shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, Neji was hitting on Sakura. . .just so you know." said TenTen with a grin as she skipped home.

"Aww no the Hyuuga did not." Sasuke thought angrily. He would get his revenge. . .

"Neji? Can we stop now? My arms are sore."

"Hn. . .Fine."

"Great." She leapt down from the tree and ran around the training ground, gathering up various weapons. "You know Neji, you could help me . . ."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know . . . maybe because I train with you everyday?"

"Hn." the Hyuuga prodigy reached down and proceeded to pick up a few shuriken that were embedded in the dirt near his feet.

"Hey, TenTen! Ready to go?" Sasuke called into the clearing.

TenTen turned, a smirk on her lips, phase two was in action. . ."Almost, _Sasuke-kun!"_

"Where are you taking her?" Neji asked Sasuke, his tone was even, but he was clearly annoyed. His dislike of the Uchiha was growing each second.

"Just out to dinner and then maybe a walk around the park afterwards." Sasuke replied coolly.

Neji scowled, "So it's a date."

"Yes. I'm just lucky that someone didn't ask her out first. Yeah, TenTen's just great."

"Yeah, she is." Neji was glaring now.

TenTen skipped over now, her weapons returned to their home in her large scroll. "So, Sasuke-kun, ready to go?" he nodded, "See ya later Neji-kun!" said TenTen brightly waving back at her sparring partner.

"Yeah, see you later Hyuuga." Sasuke winked back at Neji.

"So did he buy it?" TenTen asked once they were out of earshot.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

"Perfect."

"So we actually have to go out now don't we. . ."

"Nope, according to my Hyuuga-studies, he should be brooding angrily in the Hyuuga compound."

"Hyuuga-studies? Well anyways this is great; I have to go talk to Sakura anyways. See ya TenTen!" Sasuke ran off and TenTen walked back to her apartment, a smile dancing on her lips the whole way.

The next morning TenTen walked with a spring in her step to the training grounds, Neji was waiting for her and he did not look very happy.

"Good morning TenTen."

"Morning."

"So how was your date?"

TenTen yawned, "It was lovely, thanks for asking."

"Where'd you go?"

"Just to Ichiraku and then a walk around the park" she lied through her teeth.

"Hn. . .Don't you find it a little strange that your date, Sasuke, was seen by Hinata making out with Sakura in the park?" he said coolly, obviously thinking he had her trapped now in her lies.

TenTen visibly paled. How could this have happened? Curses! She had not taken Hanabi or Hinata in account during her Hyuuga-studies . . . Blast. There was only one way to go with this. . .

"That jerk! How could he cheat on me? Ugh _and_ he kissed Sakura last night too?! Does that mean that I sort of second-hand kissed Sakura-chan?" More lies . . . oh well, she was on a roll.

The Uchiha had kissed TenTen? _His TenTen!_ Oh he was going down . . . Second-hand kissing? What was she going on about? Wait, was TenTen crying? Oh now the Uchiha really was going down. "TenTen are you crying?"

"No I-I'm not c-cr-crying." She sniffed.

"Let's spar later."

"All right I guess. . ." she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, trying to look disappointed.

Neji ran off and TenTen pulled out a shuriken and began to polish it. This whole situation was getting more and more complicated. It was lucky that Neji had no idea that she was fake-crying . . . Where had he gone anyways?

There was a pound on the door of the Uchiha complex. Sasuke ran to answer it; maybe it was Sakura . . . The door opened and unfortunately, it was not Sakura Haruno.

"Uchiha you dirty cheater!"

"Woah, keep your britches on Hyuuga."

"I challenge you to a spar."

"Why?"

"To protect TenTen's honor."

"Fine, I wanted to fight you anyways."

Sasuke led them to a spot behind the manor and they took their stances. "I don't really want to hurt you Hyuuga." Sasuke called but activated his Sharingan nonetheless...

"Why did you hurt TenTen?"

"What? I haven't sparred with her, how could I have hurt her?"

"Hut her emotionally, you idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made her cry! She found out that you made out with Sakura yesterday after your date with her! You made her _cry_!"

Sasuke was finding it very difficult not to smile at Neji's behavior. "Why do you care so much Hyuuga? She's not your girl."

Neji was infuriated; of course she was his girl! He trained with her, he talked with her, he dreamed about her, and he gave her birthday presents. . . "But honestly, Sakura?" he asked, trying to change the subject

"Dude, I heard you took her out too."

"Only because you took TenTen out to lunch."

"Jealous were you?"

"I was NOT jealous!" Neji lunged out at Sasuke and closed off the chakra flow in his right arm.

"You aren't making a convincing argument Hyuuga."

"You should apologize to her."

"You should too."

"I don't catch your drift Uchiha."

"She's in love with you. She has been for years. You've been too much of a dork to notice it. I didn't kiss her. I didn't even really go on a date with her. It was all part of her plan to get you to realize you felt the same way."

"Why did you do all this lying for her?"

"She's helping me with some things . . . and plus, it was just so fun to see you freak out. Oh, I also had to get revenge on you because you took out _my_ girl."

"Haruno?"

"Who else, your cousin?" he answered sarcastically.

"What about the flipping guy code? Aren't guys supposed to tell each other all the crazy stuff that girls are planning?"

"Neji, we look too pretty for the guy code to apply."

"I understand . . . I think."

"She didn't want me to tell you either . . . so I didn't. Plus my revenge you know." He added.

"Sorry, I have to go now." Neji left the Hyuuga compound, thoughts spinning in his head. . .

"Hey what about my arm?" Sasuke called after him. Neji didn't hear him and kept walking. "Damn that Hyuuga."


	3. Drawing Conclusions

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: zee dramatic conclusion to zee story…sorry it's so short.**

So Tenten liked him? No _loved_ him? It was hard for him to sort out his feelings for the Weapons Mistress. She was loyal and easy to be around . . . but he didn't think he had _those_ kinds of feelings for her. Agh! This was so confusing . . . Lately, the way she smiled in cute crooked way sent his stomach doing back flips . . . Why _had_ he gotten so upset when he saw her out with Sasuke? Was it because he did have feelings for Tenten? How could he have been so _dense_!

He sat down, leaning against a tree, just trying to sort out everything that had happened in the past few days. After a while he came to a conclusion and stood, wiping the dirt from his shorts.

There was a knock on Tenten's door, she threw down _Konoha Teen_ on the couch and got up to answer the door, not bothering to check who it was.

"Look, if you're selling something, I'm not interested." she said not even bothering to look up, she held the door in one hand a pint of ice cream in the other.

"Tenten, I was jealous."

"What?" asked Tenten relatively surprised, Neji was standing in her door way, what was he doing?!

"I know it was all part of your plan for me to finally admit this."

"Neji I can ex-"

"If you liked me you could have just said so." He interrupted. "You didn't have to toy with my emotions. You didn't have to lie to me!"

"Neji I-"

"Don't you see that I care about you?" 

"No! You go around acting like I'm invisible most of the time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We have been teammates for five years. I've liked you for seven Neji! Seven years of my life!"

"What's your point?" Seven years, maybe the Uchiha was right. . .

"You didn't notice in seven years that I liked you. I had to do something like this! So don't go and make me feel all bad and stuff!"

"I shouldn't have come." he jumped down the steps, walking down the street head down hands jammed into pants pockets.

No, no, no! Tenten slammed the front door closed and thrust the remaining ice cream into the fridge. She tugged at her buns in frustration causing them to come loose. "What to do, what to do!" she screeched, tugging further at her hair. She pulled on her sandals and ran out the door.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with him. "Neji. Neji! Wait!" He turned slowly, a frown on his face.

"Neji, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she was beginning to cry, "I shouldn't have tricked you. I shouldn't have lied! But I had to! I needed to know if anything between us was possible and well, I got my answer." She turned to walk away, tears coming hard and fast, obstructing her vision.

A strong firm hand grabbed her wrist. "You goof. I got you back." Neji smiled at her.

"What are you talking about? Don't you hate me?"

"Of course not."

"But I thought. . ."

"I had to get you back for your whole plan thing."

"You hypocrite! Who is toying with emotions now?"

"Yeah . . . sorry." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you don't hate me?"

"No."

"So what does this mean?" she tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I had an idea."

"Yes! I will!"

"I didn't even ask you anything yet."

"Oh well, the answer's yes."

"You dork."

"So what ever happened to Sakura eh?"

"Oh, well Uchiha got mad about that. . ."

"Who would have guessed?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Ha, my plan actually worked out!"

"Yes, yes it did."

"Aren't you happy about it?"

"No. I can't believe I'm stuck courting you." he said solemnly.

"Neji Hyuuga!"

"A joke!"

"Pfft, since when do you joke?"

"Since I met this one girl. . ."

"Oh really, why don't you tell me about it?" He took her hand and they walked down the street talking complacently. All was well.

**FIN**


	4. Thanks Guys!

**The Gratitude**

**All right! This is my first ever completed fan fic!!! WOOOOOOO!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! All the reviews were so nice and thoughtful and made me incredibly happy! (They also helped me finish the story faster than I expected too.)**

**So thanks to:**

Smiley4Miley

punkrocker22

WeaponsMistress

MataHari

omurice

Chigiri Sasaki (who commented TWICE!!!!!)

too-much-romance

xroayl.momonessx (who ALSO commented TWICE!)

Shikyo Yaiba (who had a hilarious idea that I sort of tried to incorporate into the last chapter.)

LULU.BAZUKU (who ALSO ALSO commented TWICE!!)

Sorceress2000

Diamond-Butterfly-x

ForgottenLovedOne

**(Also, thanks to anyone who reviews in the future) **

**Thanks for the faves and story alerts!**

LULU BAZUKU

too-much-romance

Chigiri Sasaki

Miyazaki Sayuri

Thunder Ring

Xroyal.momonessx

**And thanks to the 'Fate of Weapons' C2 for including this story! XD**

**WEEEEEE! This story is so much more popular than my other one which is longer and has more characters . . . ha funny how that works out . . . I should write more NejiTen fics . . .**

**Well, thanks everyone for reading!**

**Square**


End file.
